


Intuition

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets picked up in a sting at a club in San Fransisco, and while he waits for Sylar to break him out, he chats with an interesting cellmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takhallus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/gifts).



> Written for [](http://takhallus.livejournal.com/profile)[**takhallus**](http://takhallus.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://heroes-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_exchange**](http://heroes-exchange.livejournal.com/) Company Picnic.

  


Luke jumped back as the cell door rolled open. A cop dragged in a skinny, curly-haired young man in tight t-shirt and even tighter jeans, who smelled like vodka and struggled and spat like an angry cat. “I have done nothing wrong! Unhand me you sons of a bitches!” He had some funny accent that turned the last word to “beaches.”

 

“Settle down, kid.” The cop gave the newcomer a shove, sending him lurching drunkenly and forcing him to grab Luke to keep upright. “Play nice, you two,” he said, and locked them in.

 

“Get off,” Luke grumbled, brushing the clutching hands off his jacket.

 

“So sorry.” The young man righted himself and flashed Luke a rueful smile. His speech wasn’t exactly slurred, but between the alcohol-sloshed vowels and the accent, Luke had to listen hard to understand him.

 

“Yeah, well.” Luke brushed off his jacket—a nice leather one he’d stolen yesterday—and moved to the other end of the cell. “Whatever.” He had enough trouble trying to figure out how to break out of here or bribe the cops to let him go before Sylar had to come fetch him. He didn’t need to deal with a cheerfully drunk, if strangely hot, cellmate.

 

“They arrest you in the sting at Market Street, too?”

 

Luke squinted at him anew. He hadn’t pegged this guy as someone who’d hang out at bars in the Castro, but now that he looked again at that outfit, yeah. Maybe. And Luke really should have noticed the eyeliner: it made the guy’s eyes look ridiculously enormous. “Yeah, Market Street,” he said.

 

“It is a travesty!” The boy stumbled over and clapped Luke on the shoulder genially. “Just because I do not have my ident card. I had it before…” He patted his clothes as if looking for it, but Luke realized those pants were so tight nothing could be concealed in them, not even the enticing hard-on the stranger was sporting. “Maybe I lost it when I took my pants off earlier. What about you? You also lose your ID?”

 

“Uh, no. I’m underage.”

 

“Underage! Me too, only since I am cadet, I have special privileges.” His accent made the word “priwileges,” and Luke couldn’t help but smile. “So now how will you get out of here? You need some money or something?”

 

This guy had just met him, and now he was offering to get Luke bail money. He must be running a scam. “Uh, no. Thanks. My…friend knows I’m here. We got separated when the cops came. But he’ll come get me eventually. He always does.”

 

“Sounds like a good friend,” the man said. There was a note of envy in his voice. “You are lucky. I’m Pavel.” He stuck his hand out for Luke to shake.

 

“Luke.” He found his hand being enthusiastically squeezed by his new friend.

 

“So you and your friend,” Pavel said, throwing himself down on the room’s sole bunk. “You go out together to the clubs?”

 

“Once in a while.”

 

“Do you just go to dance, or are you looking for something,” Pavel said, leveling a meaningful look at Luke that seemed ridiculous with all that eye make-up.

 

“Why do you go?” he countered.

 

“At the Academy, it would not be appropriate to dress like this and have fun.” Pavel spread his hands helplessly. “And to pursue this sort of thing with my fellow cadets could cause problems if we were to serve together in the future.”

 

“What about your teachers?” Luke shrugged.

 

Chekov chuckled. “Oh, if you only knew them… One is a Vulvan, another is in line to be an Admiral, they say… Of course, there is the teaching assistant in my botany seminar—No! It would not be appropriate.”

 

“So instead you just… Go out to one of those places and get picked up?”

 

Pavel blushed. It brought out his freckles. “Sometimes,” he muttered.

 

“Hey, I don’t wanna be rude here, I’m really just curious,” Luke said. He took a seat next to Pavel on the narrow bunk. “How do you do that? I mean, how do you, like, go out and get a guy to invite you back to his place or whatever? And how do you know he’s okay to go with?”

 

“Well,” Pavel said thoughtfully, as if the question had never before occurred to him. “I just go. And dance. And sometimes a man will come up to me, and I must just see if he is the kind I need, you understand?”

 

“Uh huh.” Yeah, Luke understood. The more he looked at Pavel, the more he understood. The other boy was really pretty: he had that kind of wide-eyed innocence that people craved. It was probably easy for him, easier than it had ever been for Luke, to get noticed around the Castro. And as for the kind of man Pavel was looking for, he suspected he knew something about that, too.

 

“If he seems like he would be good, I just kind of… follow my intuition. They are always telling me to do this, in class.” He smiled a guilty smile, like he was sharing a confidence with Luke. “But I think it applies in this, too.”

 

“Don’t you know that’s dangerous?” Luke laughed. Here he and Sylar were, always so planned out and _cautious_ when they brought anyone home, and here was this kid wandering around San Francisco just _following his intuition._

 

“Well not all of us have a friend to go home with,” Pavel muttered, looking hurt.

 

Just then, the door to the cell rolled open again. Sylar stood there, glowering. There weren’t any cops in sight.

 

“Uh, hi,” Luke said. He jumped up.

 

“Come on,” Sylar said. He held out his hand to Luke. “They won’t stay unconscious forever.”

 

Luke looked back at Pavel, who was staring at Sylar with an awed expression. As he turned back to Sylar, a little idea began to form in his mind. “The night wasn’t a total loss,” he said slowly. “Sylar, this is Pavel.”

 

Sylar’s eyes slid from Luke to give Pavel a critical once-over. His expression softened, and Luke knew he liked what he saw.

 

“Hello,” Pavel said softly, almost shyly.

 

Luke grinned manically up at Sylar. This was just the kind of guy they could really have fun with. He turned back to Pavel. “So. Buddy. Got any plans for the night? Cuz we were kinda hoping to get out of here. Go somewhere more comfortable and all that.”

 

Pavel looked from Sylar to Luke, and his wide eyes glittered with anticipation. “I have an intuition about these things, you know,” he said.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Luke grinned. “Let’s go.”

 

“You sure your friend won’t mind?” Pavel asked shyly. His blush was back, and Luke had to admit it looked pretty good.

 

“Nah,” Luke said, pulling Pavel over to stand next to Sylar. “Trust me. You guys will get along great.”


End file.
